Black Silk
by Kuroda-san
Summary: Itachi is a nurse at Malaise House 0 a rp on lj 0 and this fc goes over his events, and relations with others. RufusXItachi, Other charactersXItachi also implied. AU like whoa...


Out of Character Itachi is Out of Character. Please pay this no mind, it's an AU thing, and it's supposed to be funny.

* * *

Black silk. It was a pleasant feeling against his skin, the material clinging to his all too feminine frame. His shirts were always of the same material, a small Uchiha crest stitched into left side on the front of each shirt, resting on his upper torso.

He wore slacks, cotton, always cotton, dyed the darkest of blacks. They were tailored especially for him, and fit him like nothing he could buy in the stores. They hung nicely on his hips, and held a perfect crease after he ironed them.

His hair, he wore loosely, the soft strands falling over his slender shoulders, dark fringy bangs framing a pale face.

Itachi was in most sense of the word, beautiful. Onyx eyes that almost glowed with a crimson shade when he was angered, subtle curves, and a smile that made his eyes shine like jewels. Itachi hated this fact, that he was so feminine, so womanly; so far from masculine it made people question his gender on a daily basis.

He had decided to work for Malaise House after a friend; or rather more of an acquaintance of his brother's came to the asylum. He was fresh out of collage, a twenty year old with intellect, common sense and a desperate seeking to escape his home life.

So with his application submitted, for the position of a Doctor, Itachi was not expecting a call back so soon, not for the position, but another. Being a nurse would do for the time being.

It was the first night that he arrived that he met his boos, the headmaster; a tall blond man by the name of Rufus Shinra. Immediately Itachi was drawn to him, for reasons unknown to him, but forever being a stoic person, he revealed this fact to no one.

Merely a few nights later, while having finished his work a while earlier, he participated in a poker game with an odd female, one who seemed set on seeing him in a dress, and while much to completely faithful in his own poker skills, the Uchiha agreed to let Quistis to place him in a dress, as well as any other accessories that she wanted to accompany the clothing, if she won.

It was this night that he met face to face with the headmaster once again, dressed as a female, and scared shitless of what may come of this night. So, as a woman he faced this man, Rufus with a guise of a woman named Tsukiyomi; the moon goddess.

The night progressed, and Rufus didn't see through Itachi to see what; who he really was. Mind games were played; wit and patients were put up against the others, and tests were given.

Being locked in the room by Rufus, Itachi played an equally dirty game, using his disguise to his full advantage. Removing the man's clothing only the beginning.

Soon enough the two of the ended up into bed, with the sent intention of sleeping, but the games went on until the wrong buttons were pushed and a firm slap was placed across the blonde's face. A brief struggle later, and the key to his freedom was presented. In return, a brief kiss to the cheek in apology was given, setting the rest of their night out before them.

A pause, a snag, a brief stutter in their activities revealed the secret Itachi had kept up to that point. He was accepted, even as a male and their night ventured on.

It was raw, pure, and primitive. There was no silly pretending, just clawing nails, and teeth sinking into soft, welcoming flesh, gasps and moans of pure lust. Fake words of love, or other emotion were left out, and the more bestial side of them both ran ramped.

After an awkward morning-after, and a long, pleasant shower Itachi left, bearing bruises, scratches, and clothed in Rufus' clothing.

Things began to become awkward for the Uchiha; a slip of the tongue here to the time shared with the headmaster, a brief showing of finger-shaped bruised wrists. Questions were asked, and casually ignored with slightly flushed cheeks.

Avoiding the taller man was a simple task. Filings, keeping an eye on various patients, even an impromptu session of meaningless lust with the new doctor. Anything and everything to keep him occupied, and out of the headmaster's path. So far he was doing quite well.


End file.
